


kejutan kecil

by fumate



Series: wild and young [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: brendon hanya ingin ikut merayakan ulangtahun mr. way. tidak lebih.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh orang yang tampil di fanfiksi ini bukanlah kepunyaan saya, melainkan milik diri sendiri dan keluarga masing-masing. Karya ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit, serta murni dibuat semata untuk memenuhi kebutuhan asupan pribadi.
> 
> Selamat ulangtahun yang ke-40, Gerard sayang!

Spencer menghela napas jengah, mata berotasi untuk kesekian kali. Brendon di sebelahnya menatap kosong kotak kue di tangan. Dia pasti tengah berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri dalam hati, bah, dasar. Semua ini jadi makin konyol saja lama-lama.

“Serius,” ia memulai dengan jengkel. “Apa susahnya sih memberikan kue itu langsung? Mr. Way tidak akan, entahlah, menghardikmu atau apa.”

Brendon mengerjap. Tertarik kembali ke realita, lalu menatap Spencer dengan senyum canggung. “Eh, soal itu...”

“Apa? Kau cuma buang-buang waktu, tahu. Keraguanmu itu tidak berdasar. Makin lama kau diam di sini makin besar kesempatan kue itu berakhir sia-sia.”

Spencer tentu saja benar. Semakin banyak waktu yang Brendon habiskan untuk merenungi berbagai kemungkinan skenario, semakin tidak enak pula kue itu terasa, dingin dibungkus angin. Padahal waktu tadi diambil dari tokonya masih hangat. Baru keluar dari oven, lantas dihias sebentar sebelum dibungkus dalam boks kecil. Brendon cuma buang-buang waktu dengan mencemasi hal-hal tak berguna.

(Tapi di sisi lain dia juga sedikit... apa istilahnya? Takut? Segan? Itulah. Sekolah sempat heboh kemarin ketika fotonya yang dibonceng Mr. Way merebak ke permukaan. Murid-murid tidak ada yang punya, tapi mereka tahu. Guru-guru (mengesampingkan Mr. Way yang lebih tua tentu saja), di sisi lain, jadi sering memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh tiap kali mereka mengajar di kelasnya. Brendon tidak mau yang seperti itu terulang lagi. Bagaimana kalau Mr. Way merasa kurang nyaman? Jadi tidak mau menemuinya lagi?)

Brendon tercenung lagi. Jari mengetuk permukaan kotak kue.

Spencer mengerang.

“Demi apa, kau tinggal memberikan kue menyebalkan itu saja. Beres. Di mana letak sulitnya?”

Berbicara saja memang lebih mudah daripada melakukannya. Spencer yang tidak pernah punya hubungan dengan seorang guru mana tahu apa yang Brendon rasakan. Dan oke, kelakuannya yang hanya bergelut dalam pikiran dan memandang kotak kue selama 15 menit terakhir mungkin menyebalkan, tapi kan Spencer tidak perlu melemparinya dengan tatapan kotor seperti itu. Astaga.

Brendon membuka mulut, ingin mengeluarkan pendapat, tetapi kata-katanya raib di tengah jalan. Jadi ia diam memerhatikan Spencer, berusaha berkomunikasi hanya dengan saling pandang. Ia terlihat bingung.

Spencer menggeleng, menatapnya malas.

Mungkin memang lebih baik melakukannya sekarang. Brendon mendesah, bangkit dari kursi. Pegangannya pada kotak kue mengerat. Jalannya menuju kantor Mr. Way kelihatan sekali dilakukan dengan sedikit enggan. Sengaja mengambil langkah lambat, pikirannya lagi-lagi berlayar bebas mencari-cari berbagai reaksi yang mungkin ia dapatkan. Beberapa rasanya terlalu bagus. Brendon tidak ingin merasa kecewa tidak menemui respon yang ia inginkan, jadi ia menempel pada kemungkinan terburuk—yang berupa Mr. Way marah-marah karena Brendon mempermalukannya. Taruhan aman.

Tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di depan ruang guru. Brendon menarik napas panjang—beginilah akibatnya tenggelam bersama pikiran sendiri. Hati-hati, ia mengetuk pintu kayu pelan. Lantas menunggu sampai—

—Mr. Way keluar.

Tapi itu bukan Mr. Waynya, bukan Mr. Way yang dia cari.

Mikey Way keluar dari ruangan, satu tangan membenarkan dasi. Ia terdiam melihat Brendon di depan pintu. “Ah, kau. Brendon, ya, kalau aku tidak salah?”

Brendon mengangguk, antara terkejut dan malu. “Uh, ya.”

“Kutebak kau mencari Gee?”

“I...ya?”

“Dia sudah pergi bersama guru-guru yang lain.”

Brendon terbelalak mendengarnya. Hatinya mencelos. Apa. Terus ini bagaimana?

Mikey mengamati di antara jeda perkataan. Bibirnya tertarik ke satu sisi. Melengkung kecil. “Kau punya sesuatu yang mau kauberikan padanya? Aku bisa menjadi perantara, kautahu. Kalau kau mau, sih.”

“Um...” ragu, Brendon melirik kotak kue di tangannya. Di satu sisi, akan sangat memalukan untuk menitipkan ini pada Mikey, yang notabene juga gurunya _dan_ adiknya Gerard. Namun, kalau tidak begitu, akan ia apakan kue ini? Dimakan sendiri? Kan tidak mungkin. Hal ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya dan Brendon jadi kecewa. Sayang sekali. Sudah susah payah berusaha percaya pada perhitungan terburuk, ternyata malah dapat yang lebih buruk.

“Jadi?”

“Sebenarnya, ya, aku mau titip—“ ya sudahlah. Brendon memantapkan diri, meraih telapak Mikey yang bebas dan meletakkan kotak kue tersebut di atasnya. “—ini. Eh, um, tolong diberikan, ya?”

Brendon tersenyum canggung, menatap Mikey di mata sekali lalu mengalihkan pandangan karena malu luar biasa. Kakinya tidak mau diam. Lantaran tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi, Brendon berujar, “Terima kasih!” sebelum berjalan cepat kembali ke kelasnya.

Malu sekali, ya ampun, Brendon mau lompat ke kolam ikan terdekat kalau ada. Tidak usah keluar lagi. Tidak berani.

* * *

“Hei, kau dapat ini, nih.”

Meja yang awalnya riuh-rendah diisi tawa sedikit mereda begitu Mikey datang, meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil di depan Gerard.

Atensi semua orang di meja itu pecah. Terfokus ke sebuah objek yang baru ditaruh asal. Frank, yang asalnya sibuk menertawai kisah sepatu gosong Bob, kini bersiul main-main dengan kedua alis naik-turun menggoda.

Gerard menatap Mikey. “Dari siapa?”

“Dari siapa lagi.”

“Brendon?”

“ _Duh_ ,” Mikey mendesah, membetulkan kacamata. Ia berangsur duduk di sebelah Frank yang dipaksa bergeser lebih jauh. “Dia konyol sekali ketika menyerahkannya padaku. Aku mau tertawa tapi kasihan.”

“Aw, manis sekali,” Jamia berkomentar. Ditinjunya pelan lengan Frank yang mulai terkikik tak terkontrol. “Isinya apa?”

“Paling kue,” Bob menimpali. “Kue potong yang kecil.”

Gerard mendengus. “Wajar dong. Untuk anak seumurannya, kue utuh itu tidak murah, tahu.”

“Wah, dibela,” kekeh Lindsey. “Iya deh iya, kita kan tidak boleh meledek Brendon Urie yang disayang-sayang Mr. Way.”

Frank terkakak lebar mendengar kalimat Lindsey. Gerard memutar mata, menggumamkan _hus_ pelan. Kotak kue tadi ditarik mendekat.

“Buka dong,” ucap Alicia tiba-tiba. Alisnya bergoyang, selaras dengan senyum miringnya. “Kan kita juga mau lihat.”

Ray ikut-ikutan mengompori. “Iya, Gee, kita juga kan penasaran.”

“Kalian cuma ingin menertawaiku saja, sialan,” sahut Gerard, tapi toh ia tertawa juga dan membuka kotaknya. Diperhatikan yang lain. Alicia sampai berdiri dari kursi dan mencondongkan tubuh karena jaraknya sedikit jauh.

Di dalam kotak bukanlah kue potong seperti yang Bob katakan, melainkan sebuah kue utuh, bulat, tetapi kecil mungil. Putih tulang. Dipagari coklat batang yang berdempetan. Sementara krim moka beratap ceri membentuk lingkaran di permukaan kue, mengelilingi tulisan yang berbunyi, _sweet 26_ _th_ _, Gerard Way_.

Hening sesaat. Lalu Ray terpecah tawanya, disusul sisa guru yang lain.

“Ah, lucu sekali!” Lindsey berseru di tengah gelaknya.

Mikey mengangguk. “Yeah. Memang murid yang satu itu sedikit... menarik,” ia menggeleng. Hanya terkekeh sambil menutup mata sebentar.

Meja ribut lagi, kali ini menertawai Gerard dan murid manisnya—Frank bahkan tersedak udara saat terbahak keras. Brian sampai harus menyodorkan gelasnya ke depan muka supaya Frank bisa segera minum. Gerard menggeleng, tersenyum maklum. Dia tidak begitu peduli dengan tanggapan rekan-rekannya (toh dia kan memang sedang ulangtahun, jadi dikerjai dan dijadikan bahan tertawa sedikit bukan masalah besar). Alih-alih ikut berkonversasi, Gerard mengambil ponselnya dari saku, lalu mengetik sebaris pesan untuk dikirim.

> _Guru yang lain sedang mentraktirku makan, tapi terima kasih sudah membelikanku kue. Aku suka hiasannya._

“Ciee,” goda Alicia dengan seringai lebar. “Lihat deh, Mr. Way sedang berkomunikasi dengan murid kesayangannya.”

Tawa meledak lagi. Gerard ikut terkekeh, dan sambil menekan tombol kirim, ia berujar, “Hei, bocah itu pantas mendapatkan setidaknya terima kasih dariku.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me like that i know this is one hell of a trash
> 
> *sighs* gee deserves better than my shitty writings tbh i love him so much


End file.
